Typhon Uprising
'' The 'Typhon Uprising' was a military conflict in history in which the colony of Typhon attempted to secede from the Hierarchy. The rebellion would be one of the bloodiest turian civil conflicts since the Unification War which took place many years earlier.'' At one side was the Turian Hierarchy, the central government of turian society while their opposition consisted of the Typhon Rebels, a roughly organized militia known more for their swift brutality and merciless behavior. The conflict lasted for several years solely on the planet of Typhon and though many political and social issues would arise, the colony of Typhon would remain under the rule of the Hierarchy. The Uprising Start of Aggressions The Typhon Uprising was a result of the poor quality of life for colonists on Typhon and the Hierarchy's lack of attempts to do anything about it. After the Unification War, many of the outer-colonies were severely crippled, Typhon being one of the more weakened ones. It was only a matter of time before the colonists began to riot and the colony's representatives began to show just as much outrage. Typhon representatives went to the Hierarchy leadership asking for aid, but they were told that no significant assistance would be able to arrive on Typhon for another eleven months due to major demand by other colonies closer to the main territories. In outrage, many Typhon colonists began openly criticizing the Hierarchy. Many political leaders on Typhon would take advantage of the issue at hand and begin creating anti-Hierarchy propaganda in an attempt to keep favor with the colonists and stay in power. Threat of Rebellion Most of Typhon's leaders worked to keep faith in the Hierarchy high amongst the majority lest some of the more powerful figures within Hierarchy leadership become angry with the broken colony. As the eleven months passed, Typhon still received no aid from the Hierarchy for unspecified reasons though it is popular belief that Typhon's anti-Hierarchy rhetoric had something to do with it. Typhon representatives pleaded with the Hierarchy for help but the Hierarchy demanded that Typhon be kept from any assistance for atleast another six months. Frustrated at this, Typhon's head ambassador Shallix Khann would threaten the Hierarchy with secession, a very serious thing in turian society. Days later, Typhon had announced that they officially seceded from the Turian Hierarchy and were now there own independent nation. The Hierarchy moved swiftly, sending several dozen warships to Typhon's orbit. Despite these vessels being present, the threat of severe orbital bombardment was very low as the Hierarchy valued it's public image among it's colonies and knew that such an attack would bring about a backlash. Instead, the Hierarchy send ambassadors and a few troops to the surface to negotiate. Negotiations went sour as the Hierarchy forces were ambushed and slaughtered, calling for the Hierarchy to force Typhon back into the Hierarchy aswell as neutralize all threats to the reunification. Conflict's End The rebellion lasted for several years as the Typhon Rebels seemed almost endless in numbers. Precision orbital strikes and full-scale offensives against rebel supply bunkers and fortresses dealt strong blows, but not enough to keep the extremists down for long. The rebel's guerrilla tactics proved to be a downfall of the Hierarchy as they dealt body blows to Hierarchy outposts and convoys across the planet. To bring about the end of the conflict, the Hierarchy would begin to fight a war of attrition. They pulled out the majority of their troops from the surface and simply began bombarding entire cities in a last-ditch effort. Small fireteams would remain on the surface to destroy anything that could be seen as aid to rebels and to hunt down and weed out surviving rebel squads that managed to survive orbital strikes. This tactic was generally frowned upon in most situations for the loss of turian lives, both hostile and innocent, and for the amount that it would cost to eventually rebuild these cities but it was deemed necessary to finally end the war. Within weeks of adopting this technique, the Hierarchy managed to cause the surrender of nearly every rebel while those who didn't were killed, Shallix being one of them. In the end, Typhon would be returned to the Hierarchy and reconstruction would begin on the planet, eventually building the colony up to it's most powerful point ever. Notable Combatants Hierarchy *''Vexin Chlorad'' *''Loram Fad'' Rebel *''Sith Acheron'' *''Garmad Chasca'' Category:Wars Category:Background